Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a roof tile system, and a method of installing a roof tile system.
Description of the Related Technology
Tiles are commonly used as a covering for pitched roofs, such as the roofs of houses. Tiles made from clay, concrete or slate are particularly common due to their durability, fire resistance, and their ability to shed water and resist the elements (wind). Many tile materials can be manufactured in a range of shapes to provide different appearances. For example, clay tiles are manufactured by baking plates of molded clay into a relatively lightweight tile and similarly, concrete tiles, which are heavier and more durable, can be poured into molds. Other materials, such as slate, may also be chosen for their natural appearance.
Conventionally, roof tiles are fixed to a roof by first installing an underlying waterproof membrane, installing metal flashing (where needed), and then fixing to battens. The battens are arranged horizontally and substantially parallel to each other and are typically fixed to the roof with nails. The battens provide a support structure onto which the tiles are supported and fixed.
Typically, during installation of a tiled roof, the tiles are laid onto the battens at the bottom edge of the roof and nailed to the battens via holes formed in the tiles during manufacture. Rows of tiles are then fixed to successive horizontal battens starting from the lower edge of the roof and working up such that the lower edge of one row of tiles overlaps the tiles of the row immediately below. Typically, the tiles of a given row will cover the nails holding the tiles of the row immediately below to the batten. Finally, when all the rows are fixed to the battens a ridge tile is fitted to the apex of the roof.
In some cases, depending on the pitch of the roof, the weight of the tiles, local building regulations, and anticipated local winds not every row of tiles is supported by or fixed to a batten.
For lighter slate or composite tiles, the lower end of the tile may be fixed to the tile below with a nail or a mechanical clip. For heavier tiles, the lower end may not be fixed at all and the weight of the tile or, where each tile interlocks with adjacent tiles, the combined weight of a row of tiles, is used to resist wind-lift (that is, lifting of the tiles by the wind).
Methods for fixing composite tiles without nails are also known. However, many of the methods of fixing composite tiles require additional fixtures to hold each tile in place and, in particular, require an additional fixture to hold down the lower end of each tile. This can be very time consuming and therefore costly to install.
GB2473447 describes a tile holding system in which conventional battens are replaced with a tile holding device that acts to hold the upper end of one row of tiles, and the lower end of an adjacent row of tiles, to the roof.
It is desirable to provide roof tiles that are easier to install, and easier to remove without causing damage to the tiles.